The Question
by LovingTragedyFoxLove
Summary: Marceline didn't expect to hear that question.


Marceline the Vampire Queen was flying through the newly built Candy Kingdom to see a special someone. Landing on the candy structure balcony she let out a long whistle. She turns to see the view of the sugary village, she sees the lantern being lit, the little candy children running inside to their parents', and the moon setting into its position.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Marceline jumped and turn around to see the special person.

"You scared me you jerk!" the vampire playful push the pink bubble gum humanoid.

"Oh Marcy got scared by little old me!" the Princess of the Candy Kingdom giggle.

"Hmph! whatever." Marceline grumbles while walking closer to the edge of the balcony. Princess Bubblegum roll her eyes at the vampire and stand next to her. Bubblegum look at Marceline and stare at her until the vampire notice; Bubblegum smile Marceline blush and look away from her. The princess giggled and got closer to the vampire, they both lock eyes and lean closer to each other.

"PRINCESS WE DETECT AN INTRUDER IS INSIDE THE CASTLE!" as the squad of Banana Guards barge into the room. Both girls had red on theirs' face and quickly jump away from each other as the Banana Guards were getting closer to them.

"PRINCESS WE DETECT-"

"Yes, I heard. Thank you for the concern boys, but the intruder is just Marceline." PB explain

"Sup guys," Marceline added

"Sorry, Princess we go now." The Banana Guards said while saying their goodbyes.

After the guards were gone Bubblegum sigh and turn her attention toward her girlfriend.

"Sorry, Marcy I had just taught them about intruder today." She tiring said

"So you told them I was an intruder?" Marceline question.

"What! No of course not!"

"Okay."

The two turn their attention back to the dark blue sky. Marceline wraps her arm around Bubblegum and pulls her closer to her. Bubblegum inhales Marcy scent and snuggles next to her. Marceline put her head on the squishy pink gum hair and began to hum. Bubblegum sense something was bothering Marcy or is on her mind because she was humming a very sad melody. Before Bubblegum can ask what wrong someone walk into her room.

"Oh princess I made that tea you asked for!" the round peppermint-man call out. "Princess?"

"Over here Peps!" she waves over toward the balcony.

He made his way over to the two girls. "Marceline I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah, it's the only time I can see PB alone." Marcy rudely muttered

"Well, would you-"

Bubblegum interrupt him "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Well sorry, Bonnie but it's the truth!" Marceline angrily points out.

"Explain to me how that is truth Marceline!" Bubblegum shout

Marceline point at her and raise her voice "You have been too busy to spend time with me!", then point at Peppermint Butler "And when we have a quote on quote alone time someone interrupts us!"

"Are you telling me you're upset because am not giving you enough attention!"

Marceline keeps her mouth shut, then open " You know what I'm not going to deal with this." she said as she started to float away from the two.

"Marceline wait! I'm so-", She heard Bubblegum cry when she flew away.

xXx

After the outburst Marceline and Bubblegum; they thought it why to be best if they stay away from each other for awhile. During their break from each other, they both had one question going through in their head, something they both didn't want.

Marceline was standing on the roof of the Candy Castle; trying to find the courage to speak to her girlfriend. She debates about coming here, she couldn't think straight without hearing her nerd of a girlfriend's voice again.

"Marcy I know you're there."

She stood still.

"Marcy please come talk to me?"

Marceline didn't move.

"Marceline please?"

She could sense the hurt in her Bonnie voice, it was hurting her too. But she couldn't face Bubblegum yet, she isn't ready.

"Marceline I need to ask you something, and I need you to be honest."

Marceline listens to Bubblegum movement, she was shifting nervously.

"Could you be happy here with me?"

Is a question Marceline didn't expect to hear.

"Because I need to know Marcy, can you be happy here in the Candy Kingdom?"

Marceline mind was all over the place. Asking herself questions she really didn't have an answer to. 'Will I be happy here?' was the question that kept repeating in her head. Marceline grab some of her black hair and pull on it, then she heard Bonnie voice.

"Well, this is it isn't?" Bubblegum said, "This is how we end it?"

Bubblegum was clutching the railing of the candy balcony as she let out a heartbroken sob.

"Because I don't want it to end Marcy!" Bubblegum cried letting the tears sliding down her face.

"I'm sorry Marceline for not being a good girlfriend!" She let go of the railing to hold her face and wipe away her tears.

Bubblegum collapse to her knees sobbing and wishing she could have her Marcy here with her, but she knew that she couldn't. She didn't notice that someone landed behind her.

"Please stop crying, Bonnie."

Startled Bubblegum look up to see Marceline standing in front of her. Letting out an another sob Bubblegum spring toward Marceline; landing into Marceline arms. Burying her head into Marceline chest uttering out unclear apologizes. She could feel Marceline raise her head to look up at her; Bubblegum could tell that she was crying too.

Marceline looks into Bubblegum eyes and leans down to kiss her. Both lips touch gently and softly having the kiss brought Marceline to decide her answer. As they pull away from each other Marceline begin to speak.

"No matter where I am at I'll alway be happy, as long as I have you by my side."

Bubblegum blink away her tears and embrace her Marcy not wanting to let her go.

"I love you Marceline."

"I love you too Bubblegum."


End file.
